Problem: A pink pair of gloves costs $$48$, which is $8$ times as much as a white sweater costs. How much does the white sweater cost?
Solution: The cost of the pink pair of gloves is a multiple of the cost of the white sweater, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$48 \div 8$ $$48 \div 8 = $6$ A white sweater costs $$6$.